<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NIghtmares, and Confession by AlinaRuby2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149984">NIghtmares, and Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaRuby2/pseuds/AlinaRuby2'>AlinaRuby2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Everything Turns out Fine in the End, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans has a ton of guilt, they have a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaRuby2/pseuds/AlinaRuby2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneliner for Flowerfell, I came up with it. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NIghtmares, and Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are all living peacefully on the surface, and you, Frisk, is married to Sans, the one who helped you down below. You barely survived the Underground, one more hit and you would not be here to tell this story.  </p>
<p>Thankfully, Flowey took the hit, and Sans teleported to the Barrier and walked through it. You convinced some people to come and walk through the barrier, now breaking it. The monsters are free now, and you do not have any more of those awful buttercups.  </p>
<p>“sup, sweetheart?” said Sans, as he sat on the couch with a cup of tea. Ever since you introduced him to tea, he stopped drinking mustard. Good, it was starting to stink up the house. You had bought him several boxes of tea. You were admittedly, a coffee person, so you shrugged it off. Until you realized how often he drank it. He almost never slept, and that was sure to be bad for him.  </p>
<p>“Hey, might want to lay off on the tea, I see those bags under your eyes,” </p>
<p>“I’m a skeleton, I don’t have eyes,” he said abruptly while sipping his tea. </p>
<p>“Okay then, eye-sockets. They are deep, though. How ‘bout taking a break from tea and going to bed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just... stared. At you, it seemed like.  </p>
<p>“Not today, sweetheart,” he mumbled as he went to the guest room that he had made into a lab/workroom. He made an audible sigh and started sobbing. You had to see what was going on. </p>
<p>“Sans! Are you okay?” you shouted from a distance. </p>
<p>                                                Sans </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p>The last time you had slept was 4 days ago, and you had had another nightmare. You did not want to make your sweetheart, Frisk, worried, and you especially did not want to have another nightmare, so you thought you would just... not go to sleep. It was the best thing your tired brain could produce, so you did not. Instead, you read all the lab books you could.  </p>
<p>However, it seems like that did not work, and she has caught on. That made you too worried to think, so you just sobbed. An after-effect from not getting enough sleep.  </p>
<p>“I-I’m fine, s-sweetheart.” you sobbed, and Frisk clearly was not falling for it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look. You need to get some sleep, and I am not taking no for an answer. Come out and get to bed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Yes, sweetheart.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You admit, you feared what you were going to dream about tonight, but it is not worth it if it was going to upset Frisk.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You got under the covers and swiftly drifted into a deep slumber. And then, the dreams came. Horrific memories of other timelines, where Frisk was vastly different. Not only did she not have her curse, but she also resorted to killing everybody. Mass genocide. Even killed you, and you could feel that pain.  </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p>“Sans!” Sans! SANS! What is going on?” Frisk screamed, looking horrified. You realize you have everything out- the bones, the blasters, and- oh no. Your Sweetheart- FRISK, has been injured. Badly. Because of you.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH SHIT! WHAT HAVE I DONE?” you scream, looking at her.  </p>
<p>You run to her, pulling out healing magic and healing her. </p>
<p>What have you done, Sans? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Frisk?” you say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What on earth have you been dreaming about?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, dear-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s something. Why else would you pull out everything, especially against me?” </p>
<p>“... Have you ever thought about you being so desperate, that you kill everyone?” </p>
<p>“Never. Why would I? I can always do something about the situation.” </p>
<p>“well, in my dream you did just that. To everyone. Including me. </p>
<p>“Has this... happened?” </p>
<p>“Yes. And I was there to experience it. I imagined the pain so vividly- Papyrus being gone, Me being close to death, and, worst of all, watching you kill everyone. Following our motto. It was the worst.” you cried, looking more broken down than ever.  </p>
<p>“Look, it’s over now, you don’t have to worry. Now, we can all live in peace. We will be fine. Just sleep more, and never forget. I am always here for you. I always will be.” said Frisk, as she got up, and got back in the bed. Let’s go back to bed, dear. Everything will be fine once we get a good night’s sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>